Fátum
by ColorsInTheSky
Summary: No, Hipo no creía en el destino o la suerte, pero en esos momentos definitivamente pensó que algún ser todopoderoso lo odiaba—Chimuelo…—murmuro a su perro—creo que acabo de atropellar a alguien. Sin saberlo acababa de dar el primer paso a una red de mentiras. AU moderno!. Hiccstrid.
1. Encuentro destinado

**Disclaimer:** HTTYD no me pertenece, pertenece a Cressida Crowell y DreamWorks

**Autor:** ColorsInTheSky

**Resumen:** No, Hipo no creía en el destino o la suerte, pero en esos momentos definitivamente pensó que algún ser todopoderoso lo odiaba—Chimuelo…—murmuro a su perro—creo que acabo de atropellar a alguien.

**Género:** Romance/Drama/Humor.

**Rated:** K+

**Nota:** Bueno el primer capítulo de esta idea que me viene rondando la cabeza desde hace varios días, se que le primer capítulo esta cortito, pero el segundo es mucho más largo, es un Hiccstrid y la idea me vino cuando estaba viendo la película "de bodas y mentiras" espero que les guste, y pues no está basado en la película, de hecho creo que no tiene casi nada que ver con esa película, solamente la idea.

* * *

><p><strong>Fátum<strong>

_El destino baraja y nosotros jugamos.__  
><em>_**Arthur Schopenhauer**_

**Capítulo I: Encuentro destinado.**

La lluvia caía con fuerza sobre la ciudad, la noche parecía tranquila, vacía, la mayoría de la gente se encontraba a en sus casa, durmiendo, tratando de recuperarse de sus agitadas rutinas semanales, todos excepto Henry Haddok, que se encontraba conduciendo su lujoso auto nuevo.

Berk era una ciudad un tanto pequeña, pero tenía cierto encanto que parecía atraer a las personas y en su mayoría las que estaban ahí no parecían tener deseos de salir nunca de ella, pero de todas formas no dejaba de ser un lugar pequeño y a veces asfixiante o al menos Henry así lo sentía.

Apretando el acelerador dio vuelta en una desviación que lo llevaría a las afueras de Berk, a un bosque cercano que rodeaba la ciudad, andar por esos caminos podría ser peligroso a esas horas, por el hecho de que si ocurría un accidente no había nadie, pero al joven no pareció importarle.

Henry mejor conocido como Hipo-apodo dado por su madre- era un doctor reconocido en la ciudad y gran parte del país, al igual que su padre, aunque su vida no era exactamente la más interesante parecía que todo el mundo lo conocía y hablaba de él, como si se tratase de una súper estrella que todos admiran, aunque él no se sentía así en lo absoluto.

Los truenos resonaron haciendo que su perro gimiera levemente—Esta bien amigo—murmuro amorosamente mientras acariciaba la cabeza del can.

Chimuelo era el nombre que le había dado a su perro cuando lo encontró, en ese entonces tenía 15 años, fue un poco antes del accidente, en donde había perdido parte de su pierna izquierda, ahora llevaba una prótesis, pero aun así no le era difícil manejar y es que era algo que a él le encantaba, siempre que se sentía estresado y no parecía encontrar solución a nada basta ir a dar una vuelta en su coche junto con su perro para despejar su mente.

Hoy era un día en que realmente lo necesitaba, pese a que Bocón-amigo de su padre y padrino de él- había tratado de impedirlo, había decidido desobedecer y correr al auto y arrancar antes de que si quiera se diera cuenta, con la excusa de una llamada telefónica.

La lluvia golpeaba con fuerza el parabrisas impidiendo le ver, pero eso no le importo en lo más mínimo mientras seguía acelerando, casi podía sentir las lagrimas resbalándole por las mejillas, quemando en sus ojos, queriendo escarpar, pero en vez de eso se limito a pisar el acelerador y dar vuelta por las curvas de la carretera, la tormenta parecía aumentar conforme se adentraba por los oscuros caminos del bosque.

Hoy su padre le había dado la noticia antes de marcharse a esa importante operación que tenía que realizar en el extranjero, entonces las cosas se salieron de control. Hipo apenas y podía hablar, había dicho mil cosas de las que su padre objetó, y es que era cierto…no hay cura para una enfermedad en fase terminal.

Chimuelo chillaba asustado a su lado, pero nuevamente Hipo ignoro todo y apretó el acelerador adentrándose a lo más profundo del bosque, el camino era oscuro y lo único que permitía ver algo eran las luces del auto, pero con tremenda lluvia no había nada que ver realmente, en su mayoría era que él se sabía el camino de memoria.

Las lagrimas y la lluvia empañaban su visión por lo que apenas se percato de una persona corriendo por la carretera, trato de desviar el coche, pero era demasiado tarde incluso para frenar y lo que quiera que fuera la mancha se estrello contra el parabrisas con fuerza y callo con un ruido sordo al pavimento nuevamente.

—¡Oh dioses!—exclamo Henry, usando esa vieja forma de expresar que había aprendido-quién sabe dónde-cuando más joven.

Hipo sintió que toda la sangre había sido succionada de su cuerpo repentinamente, no podía ser cierto, no ahora, no en este preciso momento cuando su mundo se había derrumbado hace tan solo unas horas atrás.

No, Hipo no creía en el destino o la suerte, pero en esos momentos definitivamente pensó que algún ser todopoderoso lo odiaba—Chimuelo…—murmuro a su perro—creo que acabo de atropellar a alguien.


	2. Primer enredo

**Disclaimer:** HTTYD no me pertenece, pertenece a Cressida Crowell y DreamWorks

**Resumen:** No, Hipo no creía en el destino o la suerte, pero en esos momentos definitivamente pensó que algún ser todopoderoso lo odiaba—Chimuelo…—murmuro a su perro—creo que acabo de atropellar a alguien.

**Género:** Romance/Drama/Humor.

**Rated:** K+

**Nota: **Este capítulo es como verán mucho más largo que el otro. Con respecto este capítulo para no darles spoilers mejor les dejare una nota al final del capítulo y bueno contestare su reviews.

Otra cosita cualquier error que detecten, bueno lo siento, pero hoy no me da tiempo revisar el capitulo, prometo que el miércoles a más tardar lo corrijo.

**YesyHaddock****:** Muchas gracias por leer este fic y bueno espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado.

**vainila****:** Muchas gracias por leer, aquí está la conti, espero te agrade.

**Guest:** Gracias por pasarte por aquí.

**fanatico z:** Espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado y como verá es más extenso

**astrid hofenson5757****:** Creo que no me di a entender quién está enfermo es el padre de Hipo, pero bueno todo eso se verá con más detalle más adelante.

**inmortable343****:** Bueno creo que el suspenso ya se acabo xD, espero que te guste el capitulo.

**Atzuko-san:** Dios tu comentario me mato juro que hizo reír muchísimo yo también me imagine a Chimuelo con cara de "si no me dices no me doy cuenta"

**Yo busco dragon:** Bueno aquí veras quién es la persona atropellada, aunque creo que es muy obvio.

**Silvia:** aquí la continuación. Gracias por leer.

* * *

><p><strong>Fátum<strong>

_Una mentira adecuadamente__  
><em>_repetida 1.000 veces se __  
><em>_convierte en una verdad.__  
><em>_**Goebbles**_

**Capítulo II: Primer enredo.**

Hipo se quedo sentado contra el volante lo que parecía ser una eternidad sin comprender aun lo que había paso, pero tan pronto como su cuerpo reacciono sintió un golpe de adrenalina, como cuando un paciente llegaba demasiado grave a la sala de operaciones y tenía que hacer todo por mantenerlo con vida.

Se bajo del coche seguido por su perro, buscando con la mirada a la "cosa" que había atropellado, sintiéndose repentinamente como en esas películas de terror donde el conductor se baja y no encuentra a nadie y luego es asesinado.

Camino lentamente hasta la "cosa" que había sido aventada por el impacto y ahora estaba en el piso, camino lentamente hasta llegar a la "cosa" dándose cuenta de que debajo de esta se comenzaba a formar un charco de sangre-oh dioses no-se repitió mentalmente.

Se acerco para echar un mejor vistazo dándose cuenta de que se trataba de una persona-oh dioses no- se repitió, acababa de matar a una persona, era todo, se iría a la cárcel, y probablemente también mataría a su padre del disgusto y no sería culpable de solo una muerte si no de 2 ¿cómo podía vivir con eso?

Su perro olfateo a la persona que estaba en el suelo para luego lamerla y empujarla con el hocico, luego lo miro como diciendo "eres un doctor grandísimo idiota ¡haz algo!". Saliendo a medias de su ensimismamiento se acerco tembloroso y se arrodillo junto a la persona, coloco con todo el temor del mundo su dedo índice y medio en el cuello del ser humano y espero unos segundos a que los nervios no lo traicionase, entonces lo sintió ¡Unos latidos! ¡La persona estaba viva!

—Tengo que llamar a emergencias—dijo levantando su teléfono y marcando el numero de la ambulancia.

Hipo dio los detalles con pelos y señales del lugar en que se encontraba -omitiendo el hecho de que él había atropellado a la persona- y presionándolos para que llegaran rápido.

Una vez confirmado todo el joven doctor se obligo a calmarse, la persona que estaba en suelo seguía perdiendo sangre y él aun no hacía nada ¡Donde estaba el maldito titulo! ¡Era un doctor y no precisamente de adorno!

Tomo una respiración profunda y luego otro, conto hasta diez y se obligo a mantener la calma a pensar con la cabeza fría—Es solo una persona—se dijo en voz alta, Chimuelo no dejaba de ladrar.

Se arrodillo junto a la persona y como el doctor preparado que era comenzó a tratarla con los primeros auxilios enfocándose en las hemorragias de mayor importancia, al revisar mejor se dio cuenta de que se trataba de una mujer, más especifico una chica, parecía estar llena de lodo, pero la lluvia le había lavado la suciedades quedando solo unas cuantas manchas en la ropa, la sangre no era tanta como parecía, pero el agua hacia a ver demasiada.

Una vez que escucho las sirenas de la ambulancia se sintió aliviado, al menos la chica aun seguía viva.

Cuando la ambulancia llego Hipo supo que su probable fin estaba cerca, se darían cuenta de que él había atropellado a la chica y terminaría encerrado hasta que…bueno, no lo sabía.

Pudo escuchar los pasos de los paramédicos en cuestión y sus botas chapoteando en el agua de la lluvia que parecía amenizar un poco.

—¿Haddock?—Esa voz…por favor ahora no—¡Vaya que gusto encontrarte aquí!

—¿Brutacio?—¡Santa madre de Loreto ahora si le había salido el chamaco prieto!*—¿Qué haces aquí?—su tono horrorizado había sido pasando por alto por el aludido.

—Cuando me dijeron del accidente no pensé que serias tu al que encontraría aquí, dime ¿estás herido?¿necesitas ayuda?—el doctor quiso darse de topes contra el pavimento hasta su cabeza sangrase o perdiera la conciencia cualquiera de las dos sonaba mejor que ver a la pobre chica morir en brazos de Brutacio.

—L-la chica—apenas fue capaz de decir.

—¡Oh ya veo!—pudo ver al joven paramédico acercarse—¡Wow¡ ¡Cuánta sangre!—el tono de diversión en la voz de aquel chico lo hizo dudar de su salud mental.

—¿Solo eres tú?—pregunto en tono ahogado, entonces escucho unos pasos ¡gracias a dios!

—¿Jeff?—pregunto al ver a otro chico con ellos.

Un joven de ojos cafés y cabello castaño obscuro los miro ambos, él cargaba la camilla y los miraba sin ninguna expresión en absoluto, como si lo que estaba presenciando fuera demasiado aburrido para que necesitase de su completa atención, a Henry le recordó a su maestro de matemáticas de la escuela ¿sería su hijo?.

—Es una noche ocupada, las lluvias suelen causar accidentes—contesto Jeff con voz plana—éramos los únicos que había.

—Le he dado los primeros auxilios, pero su pulso esta disminuyendo, presenta una fractura de pierna y otra fractura expuesta en el brazo, debido a la lluvia no se cuánta sangre a perdido, detuve la mayoría de las hemorragias, pero tengo miedo de que tenga hemorragias internas además me preocupa el golpe en la cabeza y…—se comenzaba a sentir más como el mismo por un momento, pero repentinamente no pudo continuar nuevamente el pensamiento de la chica muriendo por su culpa se sentía demasiado profundo—Llévenle al hospital donde trabajo.

Ambos paramédicos se pusieron en marcha rápidamente haciendo que Hipo agradeciera internamente eso, la subieron a la camilla y luego a la ambulancia, pero antes de partir Hipo se dio cuenta de que había un gafete tirado en suelo, lo que al parecer era de la chica, al menos podrían llamar a su familia.

—Los alcanzare en el hospital—dijo corriendo a su auto—¡por cierto se llama Astrid!—Brutacio lo miro nuevamente.

—¿Es algo tuyo?

—Mi novia—¿Qué rayos acababa de hacer? Ni siquiera lo pensó más simplemente se monto en su auto junto con Chimuelo y arranco seguido de la ambulancia, y se encaminaron al hospital.

Con el acelerador puesto en marcha Hipo tomo conciencia de lo que había dicho, sabía que mentir no era bueno, pero en este caso no era algo que hubiera pensado mucho, a decir verdad lo había dicho sin pensar, sabía que "Brutacio" no se daría cuenta por algo le daban ese apodo, demás ¿Qué tan grande se podía hacer esa pequeña mentira?

******O******

Al llegar al hospital lo primero que hizo fue aparcar el coche en un lugar donde nadie viera el golpe, ni mucho menos la parte rota del parabrisas.

Corrió dentro del hospital, seguido por Chimuelo que se quedo en la recepción, mientras que Hipo se adentraba, apenas y se puso el uniforme, corrió por los pasillos hasta llegar a donde llevaban a la chica a un quirófano.

Estaba a punto de entrar cuando alguien lo detuvo, se descubrió siendo agarrado por Patapez.

—¿A dónde crees que vas?—poniendo mala cara trato de soltarse pero no pudo.

—Al quirófano, por supuesto—contesto con molestia.

—No, tu no vas a ningún lado—esta vez fue su primo quien lo sorprendió.

"Patán"- como solía llamarlo por los constantes abusos que le hacía cuando niño y parte de su adolescencia- llevaba puesto su vestimenta quirúrgica y lo miraba con ¿compresión?¿tristeza tal vez?

—¿De qué se enteraron?—pregunto con temor.

—Patapez tu díselo, pero…no te preocupes, hare todo lo que esté en mis manos para salvarla—En la mente de Henry paso lo peor, seguramente se habían dado cuenta de que la había tropellado, probablemente la policía ya estuviera afuera esperándolo.

Un gemido lastimero salió de su garganta y sintió como Patapez lo abrazo, y aunque (muy internamente) lo agradeció, no se sintió reconfortado. Alejándose del quirófano se dirigieron a la sala de espera y la vida por un momento se sintió demasiado irónica.

—Y-yo no, no quería yo sólo…—nuevamente fue abrazado por su amigo, pero esta vez el abraso fue demasiado asfixiante, bueno considerando la complexión robusta de Patapez no le sorprendía.

Patapez era un hombre alto y bastante…macizo, doctor con especialidad en Infectología, si algo lo distinguía era su increíble memoria y el hecho de que siempre andaba por los pasillos repitiendo todo lo había leído en un nuevo libro, mejor amigo de Henry desde el pre-escolar, pero pesé a los años si de algo estaba seguro Hipo es que nunca se aprendería su nombre-que por cierto era largo y demasiado difícil-al igual que todos en el hospital, razón por la que todos lo llamaban por su apodo.

—Está bien, lo comprendo—_ no es verdad_, quiso decir pero no lo hizo—Tranquilo, lo sabemos todo, Patán es un idiota, pero no dejará que esa chica se muera, después de todo sabemos lo importante que es para ti—Hipo asintió levemente—la policía llegara en un momento y ya le contarás lo que paso.

_Eso es todo_, pesó, despidiéndose mentalmente de su libertad, al menos le quedaba el consuelo de que la chica estaba en buenas manos, ella sobreviviría, tenía fé en eso, después de todo, era lo único que le quedaba.

Hipo se dejo caer sobre un asiento suspirando— ¿por qué no me dejan ir a la operación?—pregunto luego de un rato.

—Hipo, conoces las reglas…los familiares no pueden entrar en las operaciones, porque…

—Espera ¿qué?—estaba seguro que su voz se oyó una octava más aguda de lo que esperaba.

—Ya sabes, Brutacio nos lo conto todo—el joven Haddock parpadeo confundido.

—¿De qué hablas?—pregunto muy confundido.

—No es necesario que nos mientas más, lo sabemos, ella es tu novia—Hipo estaba a punto de refutar eso, cuando la policía entro y llego hasta donde se encontraba.

—¡Ella es mi novia y se está muriendo!—soltó un grito desgarrador y escondió la cara entre las manos "gracias clases de actuación del campamento".

—Doctor—le hablo con respeto uno de los policías— ¿Podemos hablar con usted un segundo?

Hizo sonidos de sollozo entre sus manos pareciendo más un animal moribundo que una persona llorando, _soy patético_, reconoció—como quieren que hable cuando ella está sufriendo tanto—utilizo sus manos para ahogar su voz.

Comenzó a mover los hombros como si estuviera llorando y lanzaba esos gemidos de animal agonizante y sorber la nariz con fuerza.

—Lo siento caballeros, pero creo que no es el momento—_te debo una_, pensó hipo.

—Entendemos, pero creo que…—un berrido más y el policía puso una cara de horror—de acuerdo entiendo, volveremos más tarde—se acerco al oído del Infectológo—procure darle un calmante y… de los fuertes—susurro.

Patapez asintió y encamino a los policías a la puerta para luego regresar con su amigo que parecía más calmado y había dejado de emitir los sonidos de hurraca agonizante—te traeré un poco de agua—dijo par alejarse.

Una vez que Hipo se vio solo en la sala de espera suspiro y se deslizo por la silla, su muy improvisado plan había funcionado, escucho los rasguños en el piso y de inmediato supo que se trataba de Chimuelo, lo escucho ladrar y subirse a la silla de alado para luego lamerle la cara.

—Hola amiguito—su voz sonaba ronca—no sabes en el problema que me acabo de meter—paso la mano por su cabello exasperado.

Miro su alrededor dándose cuenta de que extrañamente estaba solo y comprendió que se encontraba en sala de espera de los pacientes que estaban en quirófano, un lugar que normalmente solía estar lleno en las mañanas y algunas noches cuando había alguna emergencia-como ahora-sobre todo en las noches de festividades donde los accidentes era comunes.

En Berk existían en total 4 hospitales, pero en donde Hipo trabaja era donde se recibían las emergencias de mayor rango ya que era el que estaba mejor equipado, por eso era raro que la ambulancia trasladara directamente a las personas ahí, normalmente eran enviados a algún otro hospital en caso de ser muy necesario eran llevados ahí.

El Hospital era grande y tenía un total de 4 niveles en donde se distribuían los pacientes, el hospital contaba con todas sus áreas cada muy bien equipada, además atrás del hospital había un lugar especial para que los familiares de los pacientes se quedaran-idea de Hipo-en caso de ser necesario.

En los demás hospitales no dejaba entrar animales, pero con Chimuelo se hacia una excepción, después de todo el perro no solía causar gran problema y además era bueno con los pacientes de pediatría que usualmente se alegraban de las visitas de Chimuelo.

Los pasos de Patapez resonaron en el callado ambiente, haciendo a Hipo volver a su antigua posición, pero esta vez no fingió llorar, simplemente se quedo quieto como una estatua hasta que sintió que le tocaron el hombro.

—Gracias—murmuro torpemente cuando le entregaron el agua.

—deberías de cambiarte de ropa, estas empapado—por primera vez desde que llego a la clínica se percato de eso.

Bebió todo el agua y se levanto—yo…iré a cambiarme.

—Yo le daré algo de comer a Chimuelo—Hipo asintió.

Recordaba haber guardado una muda extra de ropa en su casillero, camino por los pasillos conocidos hasta que llego, busco en su bolsillo las llaves y abrió la puerta sacando un pantalón suyo, una camisa y una sudadera, se quito la bata y tomo la toalla que le había pedido a una enfermera que se encontró en el camino.

Una vez seco y vestido se vio en el pequeño espejo que guardaba, sus ojos estaban bastante rojos—_no me sorprende que me creyeran_—murmuro para voltear todos lados por si alguien lo había escuchado.

Miro su ropa mojada y frunció el ceño ¿de verdad había pensado entrar así al quirófano? No le sorprendía que no hubiesen dejado entrar y de cierta forma lo agradecía, había sido detenido a tiempo por Patán.

Regreso hasta la sala de espera, tenia nauseas debido a los nervios ¿y si la chica no sobrevivía?¿qué iba a hacer?¿decir la verdad?¿entregarse a la policía por voluntad propia?¿seguir con la mentira? Un montón de dudas lo asaltaron de repente.

Sentando en la sala de espera lo único en lo que podía pensar era en la chica que seguramente luchaba por su vida y por sobre todas las cosas en los familiares de la chica que en esos momentos debían de estar preocupados, busco la credencial que había encontrado en el piso, lo único que ella parecía llevar consigo o tal vez llevaba más cosas, a decir verdad no reviso.

—Astrid Hofferson—leyó en voz alta, la limpio buscando el número telefónico de algún familiar, pero al parecer no lo tenía, sólo decía que era estudiante de la universidad de Berk, bien un dato muy útil (nótese la ironía)—Es un nombre bonito—susurro.

—Hipo—miro hacia arriba encontrándose nuevamente con Patapez—te traje algo de comer—le mostro una bolsa con al parecer un emparedado.

Las nauseas se sintieron más fuertes al ver la comida, evito hacer una mueca—gracias, pero no tengo hambre—busco a su perro con la mirada sin encontrar nada— ¿Dónde está chimuelo?

—Dormido—se encogió de hombros.

Para los días pesados en los que tenía que pasar muchos días Hipo había aclimata un lugar en especial para chimuelo, justo en la recepción, con una cama y su lugar donde comer, era un lugar cálido en los inviernos.

—La tenias bien escondida ¿eh?—realmente en esos momento Henry no quería hablar de eso.

—Supongo—con un gemido frustrado enterró su cabeza en sus manos.

—Oye, ella va estar bien, aunque sea Patán quien la esté operando.

Una leve sonrisa apareció en el rostro de hipo, recordó los tiempos en que solían bromear acerca de eso diciendo cosas como "¿de verdad ese tipo es doctor?", pero aunque realmente no lo pareciera el chico demostró ser realmente bueno en lo que hacía.

Patán era primo de Hipo y cuando chicos era un verdadero tormento lidiar con él, incluso en su adolescencia junto con Patapez sufrían constantes abusos, pronto "Patán" comenzó a molestar a todos los que podía recibiendo su apodo, pero pronto en la universidad comenzó a pedir la ayuda de Henry con algunas materias y aunque seguía siendo un idiota había dejado de molestarlo…tanto, además de que guardo el secreto de su segunda carrera y con ello pareció tenerle un poco más de respeto.

—Por cierto Bocón me llamo, dice que viene en camino—dijo Patapez con un leve encogimiento de hombros.

¿Por qué ahora? Un problema más sumado al millón que ya tenía, si había una persona en este mundo que estaba seguro descubriría todo ese era Bocón.

No paso mucho tiempo para que el antes mencionado llegara, tenía que enfrentar la verdad se dijo Hipo, y nuevamente Hipo se sintió angustiado, el nudo en su estomago se hizo más fuerte. Los pasos del hombre resonaron hasta llegar a donde estaba Hipo que levanto una mano.

—Ahora no, por favor—rogo y tal vez fue su tono lastimero o el hecho de que ni siquiera levanto el rostro, pero todo se quedo en silencio.

—Me debes muchas explicaciones—murmuro Bocón a su lado.

Pasar lo que quedaba de la noche para Henry fue un tormento, era como estar dentro de una pesadilla surrealista de la que no salía, como estar escapando y abrir una perta para encontrare con otra y luego otra, así infinitamente.

Después de las interminables horas que duro la noche finalmente llego el amanecer, y el hospital comenzó cobrar vida, aunque Hipo no se sentía con vida en absoluto, entonces vio a su primo salir con una expresión que no supo descifrar, inmediatamente salto de su asiento.

—¿Cómo esta?—dijo en tono desesperado.

—Bueno…hay buenas y malas noticias, la buena es que esta estable, he recibido casos perores que este y aunque veo un buen pronostico….—Hipo ya no escuchaba nada, su cerebro solo procesaba las palabras "va a estar bien" y las repetía como si fuera un mantra hasta que…—,pero hay un problema…

—¿q-qué problema?—vio la duda en los ojos de Patán y sintió que todo le comenzaba a dar vueltas.

—Ya sabes, en cuanto al trauma abdominal cerrado por contusión fue tratado, el golpe al caer…—suspiro—está en estado de coma….

De acuerdo eso fue toso su vida se había acabado, acababa de dejar a una chica en posible estado vegetal, todo a su alrededor dio muchas vuelta y se comenzó a tornar borroso solo fue levemente consciente de que alguien lo llamaba cuando la oscuridad se lo trago.

* * *

><p><em>Bueno sé que quieren matarme por el final de este capítulo, bueno ¿qué puedo decir?... ¡No me linchen! Tenía que ser así, ahora vemos como Hipo ha creado "una pequeña mentira" ¿qué pasará? ¿Será descubierto? ¿Continuara la farsa?<em>

_Bueno sé que todos pensaba que Brutacio y Brutilda aparecerían juntos, pero ya vieron que no, y sé que se están preguntando el porqué, pero ya lo verá, pronto aparecerán más personajes que van a ir siendo relevantes en la historia._

_*Es una expresión que creo que habla por sí sola, es algo que se dice cuando algo no te sale como lo esperabas y la verdad a mi me da mucha risa._

_Y una noticia, no actualizare hasta el fin de semana, porque empiezo esta semana con exámenes y demás, así que andaré a las carreras, la universidad exige mi tiempo hoy no duermo, seré un sexy-zombie-Universitario(ignoren el "sexy") :'C _


End file.
